Aunque No Sea Conmigo
by Viridiana
Summary: Entre cada vaso de sake, nuestro chico Uchiha se confiesa con alguien...


**Hola!**

**-Me niego. -Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos.**

**-¿Y porque no? -Viri estaba a punto de presionar el botor para subir el one-shot.**

**-Es ridiculo.**

**Naruto estaba carcajenadose, por lo que casi no se oia la conversacion.**

**-NO es ridiculo, y lo publico porque quiero.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Un poco OCC, pero... tiene una razon, xD**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Aunque no sea conmigo**

Estaba en ese estúpido bar, emborrachándose como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Y todo porque?

Sencillo. Mujeres. Bueno, para ser exactos, solo una.

Pero no podía quejarse mucho; él tenía la culpa. Él, la había dejado… y ahora estaba arrepentido.

El sake le quemó la garganta, pero: ¡que más daba!

-Das pena.

Reconoció la voz, y deseó que se esfumara… i cuando menos que fuera de día; para que el ESTUPIDO vago se fuera!

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos, Sakura si está saliendo con Neji.

El Uchiha empinó el codo una vez más. –Tsk.

-Todavía te quiere, y no hay nada serio. –Shikamaru ordenó lo mismo que el. –Al menos hasta donde sé.

-¿A mí que me importa? Yo la dejé.

-Solo es un comentario. Temari está bastante más enterada que yo. –Sorbió su primer trago. -¡Hombre! Estas tomando del fuerte-

-Tsk. –Uno más. –Es solo una niña boba, mimada, y berrinchuda. Yo no podía estar con ella.

-Ya. –Aun se estaba preguntando qué estaba haciendo de confidente. –Pero siempre ha sido así. ¿Qué te sorprende?

-No tengo tiempo para sus niñerías. –Sasuke se estaba preguntado… ¿Por qué se estaba confesando con Nara? Pero mejor con él, y no con el ruidoso de Naruto. –Puede hacer y salir con quien quiera.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Una melodía repiqueteó de fondo.

-Que problemático, de todas las canciones que podrían sonar…

-_A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario, que por mi parte yo estaré esperando el día en que te decidas a volver y ser feliz como antes fuimos_. –Cantó en voz baja. -¡Je!

Lo que nadie tenía que enterarse, es que Sasuke bajó la guardia y fue a buscarla.

* * *

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura entró a la sala de su departamento y encontró a su ex sentado en sus sillones. -¿Quién te dio permiso a entrar?

-Necesitamos hablar. –Ignoró el comentario.

-No estoy de humor, hubo mucho trabajo en el hospital. –Soltó sus cosas en el suelo. –Por favor, vete.

-Regresemos.

La pelirosa casi, empieza a reírse. -¿Es una broma? –Ni siquiera esperó respuesta. –Estás loco, primero me dejas, me humillaste cuándo te pedí que volviéramos… ¡Y ahora vienes con el mismo cuento!

-Nos hacía falta espacio.

De nueva cuenta, no contestó a sus indagaciones.

-No, Sasuke.

El pelinegro levantó una ceja. –Nos vemos mañana.

-No, nada de que nos vemos mañana.

Sakura hizo acopio de toda su fuerza. Precisaba esa dignidad y orgullo. Ya la había humillado mucho y era hora de decir basta. Lo amaba, no lo negaba. Pero, ya no más.

-Ahora soy yo, la que no quiere regresar. –Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa. –Te doy la razón en algo, requeríamos espacio. Y a mí, ya me gustó.

-Te estás vengando. –La idea le era divertida. –Pero ya déjate de juegos, mañana hay un evento en las oficinas ANBU y quiero que vayas conmigo.

-Dije que no. Además, ya tengo planes. –Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. –Por favor, Sasuke. Vete, ya no hay de qué hablar.

-¿Con quién?

Hey, hey… ¡Era SU mujer! Porque esas noches de pasión no eran en balde. Fue el primero y el último que pasaría por su cuerpo.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. –Abrió la puerta de salida. –Así que… buenas noches.

-Te arrepentirás. –La amenazó antes de salir. –Tú no puedes estar lejos de mí.

-Obsérvame.

Y le cerró la puerta en su cara. Se fue tan rápido y furioso (ja!) que no oyó los sollozos que cierta joven había soltado.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

La noche siguiente la viò entrar del brazo de Neji Hyuuga; como pólvora se extendió la noticia.

La flor de cerezo, había cambiado al ex renegado por el chico prodigio.

De eso, dos días y ahí estaba embriagándose. No había otra cosa que hacer.

Había evitado toparse, ni siquiera se hablaban si de casualidad se topaban. El ambiente era tenso.

-_Se muy bien, que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario. La soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse, están luchando cada quien por no encontrarse…_ -Continuó con la melodía. -_Y no es por eso que haya dejado de quererte un solo día. Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida, por tu felicidad a costa de la mía._ –Alzó su vaso y brindó con su compañero de barra. –Vamos, cuando menos canta conmigo.

-Estas ebrio.

-Y tú, muy pronto así que… -Lo instó a seguirlo.

-_Pero_ _si ahora tienes, tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo. Puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo, quiero que seas feliz... aunque no sea conmigo..._

Se maldecía una y mil veces. Sakura siempre lo quiso por ser EL. Le interesaba lo que tenía dentro. Lo aceptó cuando regresó a la aldea.

-_ Y no es por eso que haya dejado de quererte un solo día. Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida, por tu felicidad a costa de la mía._ –Entre estrofa y estrofa, un vaso mas de sake. -_ Pero_ _si ahora tienes, tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo. Puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo, quiero que seas feliz... aunque no sea conmigo..._

-Todos quieren que se reconcilien. –Shikamaru soltó la lengua. –Y me mandaron a mí, pensando que yo te haría entrar en razón.

-¿Y el dobe? –Era su mejor amigo, lo lógico es que hubiera ido el rubio.

-No puede meterse, tu ex está saliendo con el primo de su novia. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tsk. –Maldito Hyuuga. Pidió dos botellas más. –Bebe.

-Esto será todo un problema, me van a matar cuando se enteren que me emborraché contigo. –Y sin querer, queriendo se sirvió mas. -¿La dejarás ir?

-No se lo digas nadie, si tiene que ser, será. –Jugueteó con el borde del vaso. –Ella se merece algo más, y ese no soy yo.

-Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti.

-Si el destino nos quiere juntos, nos colocará juntos. –El mareo ya estaba presente en sus sentidos. – La quiero a mi lado, pero no me rebajaré a tenerla a la fuerza. Ella debe de venir sola.

-Creo que eso me contesta a la pregunta que me rondaba en la cabeza. –Brindó a su salud. –Si la quieres.

-Hump.

Los vasos chocaron y la noche siguió con seis botellas más. NO falta decir que salieron más que borrachos. Shino y Kiba que pasaban por ahí, tuvieron que llevarlos a sus casas.

Fue una dura mañana, pero se sentía mejor. Se había desahogado con alguien.

Destino o no, esa bendita canción volvió a sonar cerca de su departamento.

-Quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

Cruzó los brazos y deseó que esta vez… Kami-sama le concediera la felicidad.

Mientras tanto, el haría su vida. Ya cuando Sakura regresara, las cosas serian diferentes.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-El chico estaba borracho, y ademas todo lo que pensò... no iba a decriselo a nadie. Asi que me gusta como quedò su caracter.**

**-Al Teme lo dejaron por Neji...**

**El aura maniatica de Sasuke nos empezò a envolver.**

**-¡Ni lo intentes! Nada de chidori, ni rasengan. -Ya se estaban viendo con ojos asesinos. -¡Vayan al parque! Nos hace falta un hoyo para una piscina publica...**

**-¡Yo llego primero! -El rubio emprendiò la carrera.**

**-Hump. En tus sueños...  
**

**Los dejo... voy a ver que tan grande queda el hoyo... tal vez hasta logremos una alberca olimpica, xD**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


End file.
